Together Forever
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When his friends think he died, Blitz has to prove to them he's not and prove to one girl how strong their bond is. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. Rated T for mentions of death and fake blood.


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie and Gena. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **Together Forever**

Cassie was in pure terror! She watched Blitzwolfer go up in a puff of smoke. She thought he died. He didn't know that she was watching but he faked his death to prevent the Knights from coming any closer to the mansion. Cassie saw the whole thing from a tree. She scampered down the tree and ran into the Grant Mansion crying!

"Cassie! What's going on?" Gena called as she saw her bolt up the stairs. She took off after her daughter and once she caught up to her and Cassie explained, Gena understood her terror. She cuddled her, but let her have her space after a few moments. Gena then went and told Rachel.

"Oh no…b-but he can't be gone…he just can't…," she said softly. She tried to hold back her tears and decided to hold back the bad news until the morning. It's a good thing she did! Later on that night, she felt something warm at the bottom of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and saw two green piercing eyes looking at her. It was only Rachel, Gena, and Cassie in the mansion that night, so everyone was a little bit more jumpy.

"Rachel…are you alright? You're sweating…," a deep voice cooed. Rachel's eyes widened in shock and saw that Blitzwolfer was staring right at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rachel screamed. She didn't believe in ghosts, but she was frightened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Rachel, easy!" He responded, trying to grab her.

"B-But the explosion?! Cassie said she saw you die…," Rachel gasped.

"Oh, no…you guys weren't supposed to see that…," he said softly. He knew that sight was gruesome for someone who didn't know the plan. He was covered in fake blood and he was lying perfectly still. It would be a convincing death for anyone. Rachel was now standing with her back to the wall and trying to make sense of what was happening. At that moment, Gena walked in too after hearing Rachel's cries. Now Gena was too scared to scream. She paused for a moment, turned a ghostly white, and started to sway.

"Gena! Whoa! Hold on!" He said as he bolted over and caught her as she fainted. He then gently brought her over to the bed and began to lick her gently and pat her hand. He then caught Rachel and pinned her down next to Gena.

"Easy, you two…easy…," he said softly. Because they were adults, they were able to calm themselves a bit faster than younger ones like Cassie. "I'm not dead. I faked my death to keep the Knights from getting closer. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't know any of you would be near that area. Don't be afraid. It's really me!" He smiled. Rachel let out a squeal of happiness and hugged his neck as tears of joy spread down her cheeks and then they saw Gena slowly beginning to stir.

"Gena? Gena, wake up…," Rachel said as she gently rubbed her friend's face. Gena's eyes slowly opened and she saw Rachel and Blitz. She let out a startled gasp, but Rachel explained everything. After a few moments, Gena let out a relieved laugh and hugged his neck.

"Now that was a scare for the history books! I'm glad we got that cleared up!" Gena said.

"And you thought I was a ghost, didn't you?" He smirked.

"O-of course not! I uh…just thought…you were a figment of my imagination!" Gena responded. He laughed and started licking her all over her face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BLIHIHIHIHIHIHITZ! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOP!"

"So I'm a part of your imagination, huh?"

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHO!" Gena belted out. Rachel then was grasped by him and he began running his claws down her stomach. He then lifted up both girls' shirts and gently began licking their stomachs.

"OH LORD! NOT THE TONGUE, NOT THE TONGUE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gena belted.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed out. At that moment, Cassie walked in and saw the sight. She froze on the spot. At that moment, everyone stopped and all eyes were on her.

"Cassie, sweetie…now remain calm…," Rachel began.

"It's alright, honey…," Gena added. But Cassie was as white as a sheet and then Blitzwolfer started approaching her on all fours.

"Sweetpaws…it's me…," he said softly. Her eyes got even wider when she noticed that he still had fake dried blood on his hands and mane.

"G-G-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGHOST! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She panicked.

"CASSIE STOP!" He called after her and took off after the young girl.

"HE'S A GHOST! HE'S A GHOST! BLITZ IS A GHOST!" Cassie screamed.

"Come back here! I'm not a ghost!" He responded behind her. She ran in her room and locked the door. Only a split second later she saw her door handle wiggling and jiggling.

"Cassie! Sweetpaws, let me in!" He said as he scratched on the door.

"L-Leave me alone spirit! I saw you die!"

"Cassie, that was fake blood! I faked my death! Now let me in so we can talk, honey!"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET ME!" She responded. She heard a deep sigh and agitated growl from the other side and then she saw his sharp claw pick her locks and he pushed the door open. A wild chase ensued.

"Cassie, get back here! OOMPH! HEY!" He said as she threw a pillow at him.

"S-stay back!"

"Now calm down! I'm not a ghost! It's me!" He tried again. She climbed up on the shelf to escape him and he looked at her in horror!

"CASSIE! GET DOWN BEFORE YOU FALL!" He said as he ran towards her. He grabbed her waist and they landed on her bed. She wriggled free of him and then noticed that she had nowhere to go!

"I-I'M WARNING YOU! S-STAY BACK!" She said, now clearly afraid. He growled playfully and cornered her near the wall. He hiked his rear up and started wagging his tail. He then rushed forward and grabbed the end of her nightgown in his mouth and began to tug her towards him. She tried to use her pillow for protection, but he grabbed it in his claws and tossed it on the other part of the bed.

"Met mover mere…," he said as he continued to pull her. She then fell down and he quickly straddled her lower legs and put both hands on each side to prevent her from moving. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment waiting for impact.

"Cassie…," a warm voice spoke. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with concerned eyes. He then kissed her gently on her jaw. "It's me. There is nothing to fear. I won't hurt you. I love you, Sweetpaws." He said as a warm smile formed on his face. Cassie looked up at him and gently rubbed behind his ears; if he really was Blitzwolfer, he would really enjoy an ear scratch.

"Mmmm, that feels good. See? It's really me…who else would enjoy your scratches, huh?" He asked as he licked her hand.

"B-Blitz! It is you!" She spluttered. "I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry! I hit you with a pillow and I…!" He immediately put a clawed finger on her face.

"Whoa, easy…I understand. This fake blood is terrifying. Now the trouble is…washing it out!" He said as he tried to lick it off. He then turned and saw Gena and Rachel walk in with brushes and soap. He began to whimper and he ran behind Cassie.

"N-Now ladies…this isn't necessary…I can wash myself!"

"Blitz, we've seen you wash yourself, but we need to help you get all this off! GET HIM!" Rachel yelled playfully. His eyes widened in shock as all the girls jumped on him and started tugging him towards the bathroom. In a way, he let them because he didn't want to harm anyone.

"C'MON LET GO! I CAN DO THIS MYSELF!" He growled out in a playful tone.

"Nope! We need to help you Blitz!" Cassie laughed as she changed into her swimsuit and then pounced on his back.

"HEY! GET OFFA THERE, YOU LITTLE RASCAL!" He laughed as he kept swatting behind him to get her. He then stood up on two legs and she fell back in the pool-like bathtub. He laughed and then stuck his head under the water to see where she was. While he was looking for her, she took that opportunity to jump on his back again and start scrubbing his tail and lower back.

"HEY! STOHOHOHOHOP THAT TICKLES, SWEETPAWS!" He chuckled as he surfaced from the water. Rachel and Gena had also changed into their swim clothes and began to scrub his mane and paws.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OK, OK! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!"

"Not quite, big guy!" Gena smiled as she began scrubbing behind his ears.

"Blitz, stop squirming, I have to get this mud off of you too! You're very dirty!" Rachel laughed. They continued to wash the Loboan and he was desperately trying to escape. At that moment, Four Arms walked in.

"Whoa! Hey, three against one? That's not cool. Let me even the odds!" He smiled deviously. Blitz quickly jumped from their grasp and stood by him.

"Let's get them…," he smiled a fanged smile. For the next three hours, all you could hear was laughter from the girls and the aliens' teasing. Once everyone calmed down, Blitzwolfer went to Cassie's room once more.

"You alright, hon?" He asked softly. She then jumped on him and he wrapped his strong arms around her. He truly cared for her more than she knew.

"Blitz I'm just happy you're alright! I really thought you were gone," she said softly.

"Shhh…I'm not going anywhere. You don't need to worry. Cassie…I will always be here." He said, but she looked a bit uncertain. He then lifted her chin where he could see her better.

"Will we be together forever?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, Cassie. Together forever. Now give me a smile," he laughed as he began to tickle her once more. She laughed and enjoyed her protector's embrace. Their bond was stronger than even death.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
